The Apprentice
by DreamSprite
Summary: He didn't like Dr. Shannon's new apprentice. Or to be more exact he didn't like the guy around Maddy. Third in Caveman Mark series


Disclaimed, Disclaimed, DISCLAIMED!

* * *

><p>He didn't like Dr. Shannon's new apprentice. Or to be more exact he didn't like the guy around Maddy. He stood too close when speaking with her, smiled to widely when she entered the room and worst of all his eyes kept following her around like she was the only thing worth looking at in all of Terra Nova.<p>

As far as Mark was concerned only he was allowed to do any of those things.

William Grant was a nice guy. A new arrival from the future he was a few inches shy of six foot, had thick blond hair that was long enough to tie back and green eyes that Mark had once heard Skye call dreamy. He was dedicated to learning medicine, often spending his days off at the Clinic helping whoever needed an extra pair of hands or dropping by the research lab to read up on the latest medicinal uses of newly discovered plants. By all accounts he was easy going, hardworking and friendly to everyone.

They could have been friends if it wasn't for his interest in Maddy and the fact that it was painfully obvious to everyone except her.

It all started when Dr. Shannon discovered he was alone in Terra Nova. She started inviting him to supper at least twice a week and it was during a family dinner that Mark first saw the tender look in the other man's eyes as Maddy talked about her day in the research lab. With her usual excitement she had rambled on about soil samples but while she usually continued until the need for air forced her to pause Grant had interrupted to ask about the isotopic readings. After supper the three of them moved to the front porch to enjoy the night air and even though Maddy was sitting next to him with his arm around her Mark felt like a third wheel since her attention was focused on Grant as he explained his theory on medicinal uses of gonjo root.

At least at the end of the night she kissed him goodbye. He saw that as a small victory.

An unspoken war had broken out between the two ever since, much like the one waged by Jim and Malcolm over Elisabeth. Maddy didn't seem to notice the pointed looks the two traded behind her back or how they competed for her attention. She never did make the connection that Mark always found a way to put his arm around her if Will was within a ten foot radius of her person.

Jim thought it was hilarious and thoroughly enjoyed watching the two men sorta-fight over his oldest daughter. Secretly he was rooting for Mark.

Walking down the street Mark was dressed in his usual cargo pants and olive green shirt. His armor, sidearm and comlink had been left at the barracks in expectation of an afternoon off without interruption. A football game had been organized by some soldiers and even though she wasn't into sports Maddy had agreed to go with him to watch and then to the bonfire afterwards. For a couple of hours he was going to have her all to himself without her father keeping a sharp eye on them or Grant trying to flirt with her. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his evening.

The lab was full of activity with people working at various desks in groups or alone depending on their research. He spotted Maddy at a table completely covered in rocks and while to him they all looked alike he was sure she could tell him in detail how each stone was uniquely different from the next. With a twinge of irritation he saw Will sitting next to her with a data pad and a smile on his face. He said something that had Maddy laughing so hard she had to hold on to the table to keep from falling off her stool. He locked eyes with Grant as he made his way towards them and suppressed a scowl at the grin on the young doctor's face. Still gasping for air Maddy saw him and waved a hello since she couldn't speak yet.

Slipping off the stool she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and tried to regain her composure as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and kissed her cheek. A small frown formed on Will's face at the act and Mark counted it as a win. Gathering up his things Will kept his focus on Maddy, ignoring Marks's presence all together.

"Don't forget to pack extra specimen containers."

As soon as he was gone Mark asked if she was ready for the game. When she turned to him with an apologetic look on her face he braced for bad news.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Malcolm invited me and a few other research assistants to go with him to the coast to collect kelp and seaweed samples."

That wasn't so bad; they would miss the game but could still catch the bonfire afterwards.

"That's ok, we'll just get together when you get back."

She bit her lip in a very distracting way before speaking.

"It's an overnight trip. We're going to study the effect of a full moon on the tides while we're out there."

He tried really hard not to let the disappointment show on his face.

Mark walked her home and waited for her to pack an overnight bag before escorting her to the gate where the science team was waiting, and much to his annoyance where Will Grant was waiting with his own pack and a smug smile on his face.

"Why is he going?"

He hated how his voice was only an octave away from that of a whining child.

"Will? He's accompanying Dr. O'Mara."

Maddy and Will and an overnight trip with a bunch of scientists who wouldn't notice the world ending if they were on the edge of a breakthrough.

Mark didn't like how those things added up.

"I didn't know apprentices were allowed to go OTG with the doctors."

"They don't usually but he asked to go, said he wanted to learn field medicine and Dr. O'Mara is one of the best."

She studied his tense face and looked from him to Will then back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Confusion filled her eyes before understanding took over. It was quickly replaced with amusement.

"Are you jealous that Will is going camping with me?"

"No."

Her smile said she didn't believe him.

"You are, aren't you?"

He didn't like how excited she sounded about that.

"Mark, he's just a friend."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't like to be more than 'just a friend'. Seriously, what kind of guy flirts with a girl he knows is in a relation..."

His words were cut off by Maddy throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He chose to focus on her and ignore the catcalls a couple soldier nearby were throwing at them. Leaning back enough to look him in the eye she spoke in a very matter of fact tone.

"He is a friend and that's all. I would much rather date a lunar accountant than a doctor any day."

Her departing kiss was much tamer and with a wave she climbed into a rover. Before the convoy moved out Corporal Riley came to stand next to him, she was fully armored with a riffle slung over her shoulder and a helmet tucked under her arm. As she did a visual sweep over the three rovers and two bikes acting as the escorts she spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you Reynolds."

He didn't take his eyes off the rover Maddy was in.

"Don't worry about it. I trust her."

That didn't mean he trusted Grant but Mark took comfort in the fact that at the end of the day Maddy was his girlfriend.

However if Will ever crossed the line he would be more than happy to risk whatever punishment Commander Taylor would give him for knocking a civilian out.


End file.
